The present disclosure relates generally to product displays used on a door. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a product display shelf for use on a door and includes a member for stabilizing products on the product display shelf.
Shelves that are attachable to an interior of a door (e.g., a glass refrigerator or freezer door) are known in the art. An example of such a shelf is one that can be attached to the door using suction cups. In use, when shelves are attached to the interior of a door, the opening and closing of the door (e.g., by a customer) may cause products displayed on the shelf to move with respect to the shelf. For example, products may move back-and-forth, side-to-side, and may even fall off the shelf.